


Perfect Shade of Dark Blue

by ecs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecs/pseuds/ecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is losing his Forever to a Saturday night — so why in the name of God is he still dreaming of Sidney’s lips kissing the crevice of his collarbone?</p><p>[[Derick Brassard has a drunken fling with Sidney Crosby, who gives him the mumps, while he is in a relationship with Mats Zuccarello]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Shade of Dark Blue

Sunlight pools through the windows of the New York City apartment that Derick shares with Mats. For most people, it is just an ordinary Tuesday morning. The streets below are jam packed with New Yorkers hustling and bustling through the crowds on their way to work. But for Derick, this morning was nowhere near ordinary. He wakes up, feeling hazily hungover, to a very, VERY naked Sidney Crosby. 

“Oh God. Oh my God. Oh no. Why is he naked? Why am I naked? Oh my God,” Derick says a little too loudly, the panic rising in his voice. His half whisper-half scream wakes up Sidney, who checks out Derick with a sly smile.

“Well, good morning to you too,” Sidney chuckles with ease, as if last night didn’t even happen.

How is he so calm right now? Derick thinks angrily. But no one needs a magic 8 ball or an IQ over 140 to know the answer to that question. Sidney isn’t the one who drunkenly cheated on his boyfriend. No, thats just Derick. 

“Fuck,” he says, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Well that’s one word to describe what happened last night,” Sidney smirks as he reaches for his boxers.

“Shut up, man. I just made possibly the biggest mistake of my life and you’re making a joke out of it,” Derick says, shaking his head. He picks up his own clothes and slides into them, not wanting to be the subject of Sidney’s eyes any longer. 

“Listen, we were both very drunk. It was a mistake. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, alright? But I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Sidney coaxes Derick, placing a hand on the curve of his shoulder blade. He moves just a fraction of an inch closer, but the sexual tension increases tenfold. 

“A mistake,” Derick says breathlessly. 

“Yeah a mistake,” Sidney says, sliding his other hand down Derick’s thigh. One inner-thigh touch and Derick is so hard that his dick presses through his boxers. Sidney’s grip tightens around his hip and he gives him a hard push towards the bed. They fall down into the duvet together, their lips pressed together, their tongues dancing. Sidney kisses his neck and rips off his boxers, revealing Derick’s hard on. He smiles at the sight of it and goes down on his dick, turning both of them onto a whole new level of horniness. Sidney moves up and down his shaft, first fast and then slower, with each elongated suck leaving him closer and closer to finishing. And in a moment of ecstasy, he jizzes into Sidney’s pouted mouth.

“Alright, my turn,” Sidney says commandingly. Derick nods eagerly, fumbling to take off Sidney’s boxers. And once he does, Sid is already behind him, grabbing his hips. They begin to fuck, almost desperately, with thrusts and moans and cries of ecstatic pleasure. 

“Fuck me…” Derick moans breathlessly, “…harder. Fuck me harder.” 

And Sidney does. He fucks Derick so hard that when he finishes, they are winded. The two of them collapse on their backs, sweaty and breathless, and torturously happy. 

“Listen, I don’t mean to sound rude because that was amazing but” Derick starts, moments later when they have regained their composure.

“Save it,” Sidney gives him a knowing smile. “I already know what you’re getting at. I should get going, anyway. I have a flight to catch.” And with that, he flings on his clothes and gathers his stuff. He walks over the door and opens it. 

“Wait. Uh, I had a really good time, uh, you were a really good time,” Derick suddenly interrupts. Sid looks up and smiles at him, a wide, innocent smile.

“You too, Derick. Best I ever had,” he confesses shyly. He raises a hand as a goodbye and then he’s gone. 

“Yeah,” Derick whispers, when the door finally shuts behind him. “Me too.”

And then there is silence. A pure, unadulterated silence. A silence laden with both guilt and longing.

-

A week later, Mats comes home early from his trip to Norway to take care of his boyfriend, who has come down with a sudden case of the mumps. He finds Derick in bed, exhaustion resting in the crevices of his face. He meets Mats’ eyes with a distant expression and then looks away, the guilt practically seeping out of his pores. 

“You should get a room at a hotel,” Derick moans at the sight of Mats, his voice barely audible. 

“What? No? What are you talking about? I already left you for long enough. I’m not going anywhere,” Mats replies. 

“No, I mean it. I don’t want you to get sick. And I don’t want you to see me like this,” He insists. Derick makes the mistake of looking at Mats’ sweet, caring face. He closes his eyes in order to stop himself from getting physically sick. He can’t even look at him without feeling like the world’s biggest jackass. 

“Babe,” Mats begins to protest.

“No, please. Just stop it,” Derick cuts him off. “I need you to leave right now. You don’t understand. I’m not asking you to leave, I’m telling you.” 

His tone makes Mats’ heart stop. He can see that behind the angry front Derick has put up there is something seriously wrong. Why is he shutting me out when all I want to do is know whats wrong?

Moments later, when Derick doesn’t say anything else, Mats slowly gets up and leaves, his heart filled with confusion and hurt. 

When he hears the door slam, Derick stops avoiding his feelings. He feels it all — guilt, desperation, despair. The memories haunt him. They torture his brain and tempt his mind.

He is losing his Forever to a Saturday night — so why in the name of God is he still dreaming of Sidney’s lips kissing the crevice of his collarbone?


End file.
